1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a printer which can supply auxiliary power necessary for the same to return to a reset state even if external power supply is interrupted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a printer engine of a general liquid color printer. Referring to FIG. 1, a reset device 15, scanning units 16, development devices 17, a drying device 18 and a transfer device 20 are arranged around a photoreceptor belt 14 traveling along a plurality of rollers 11, 12 and 13.
In the operation of the printer, the scanning units 16 scan light onto the photoreceptor belt 14 traveling via the reset device 15 according to image signals to form a latent electrostatic image. The latent electrostatic image is developed by developer liquid delivered by the development devices 17. The thus-developed image contacts the photoreceptor belt 14 and is transferred to a rotating transfer roller 21 to then be carried to a sheet 23 moving between the transfer roller 21 and a pressing roller 22. The transfer roller 21 and the pressing roller 22 are heated at a predetermined temperature by a heater (not shown) incorporated in the printer.
While the printing operation is not performed, the transfer device 20, the drying device 18 and the development devices 17 are separated from the photoreceptor belt 14, to avoid transmission of heat from the transfer roller 21 and the pressing roller 22 to the photoreceptor belt 14 or damage to the photoreceptor belt due to being pressed by the transfer roller 21 and the development devices 17.
In the course of performing the printing operation, if external power supply is cut off due to an unexpected interruption of power supply, the printer immediately stops the printing operation in progress. In such a state, if the power interruption is continued for a long time, the photoreceptor belt 14 maintained in a pressed state by the transfer roller 21, a drying roller 18a, development rollers 17a may become damaged. Also, the developer liquid stuck to the photoreceptor belt 14 and the transfer roller 21 may be hardened to cause contamination on various parts of the printer.